doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *25 August - Plans for the TV Movie to be released on DVD in the US and Australia confirmed *26 April - Cover released for ''The Whispering Forest'' *26 April - Cover released for ''A Town Called Fortune'' *19 April - Cover released for ''Series 5: Volume 1'' *11 April - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #25'' *9 April - Cover released for ''The Creature from the Pit'' *7 April - Cover released for ''The Forgotten Army'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Night of the Humans'' *7 April - Cover released for ''Apollo 23'' *2 April - Special features announced for [http://gallifreynewsbase.blogspot.com/2010/04/kamelion-extras.html Kamelion DVD box set] *30 March - Cover released for ''The Horns of Nimon'' *30 March - Cover released for ''Underworld'' *30 March - Cover released for ''The Time Monster'' *30 March - Cover released for the US release of ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Second Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The First Doctor Box Set'' *21 March - Revised cover released for ''Jago & Litefoot: Series One'' *21 March - Cover released for ''Find and Replace'' *21 March - Cover released for ''The Guardian of the Solar System'' *21 March - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *7 March - Cover released for ''Echoes of Grey'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Cobwebs'' *6 March - Cover released for ''Legend of the Cybermen'' *21 February - Cover released for ''The Wreck of the Titan'' *18 February - Cover released for ''Myths and Legends'' *18 February - Cover released for ''DWM Issue #419'' *14 February - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #24'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Macros'' DVD of the month Beneath the Surface All three classic battles with the Silurians and the Sea Devils! find out more! Book of the month Warmonger A chain of events has been set in motion that will change the Doctor and Peri forever. A chain that involves old enemies as well as old friends. How does Peri come to be the leader of a gang of rebel fighters on an outlying planet? Who is the mysterious 'General' that they are rebelling against so violently? Where does the so-called 'Supremo', leader of the Alliance forces ranged against the General, come from, and why is he so interested in Peri? The answers lie in the origins of a conflict that will affect the whole cosmos - a conflict that will find Humans, Sontarans, Draconians and even Cybermen fighting together for the greater good and glory. For the Supremo. It is a conflict that will test both the Doctor and Peri to the limit, and bring them face to face with the dark sides of their own personalities... find out more! CD of the month Plague of the Daleks Stockbridge used to be such a lovely place. The loveliest village in all England, according to the guide books. But hardly anyone visits Stockbridge now: a few tourists, a couple of Trust guides, the odd beady-eyed raven. But something is coming to Stockbridge. Something which turns village cricketers into ravening zombies - a plague such as the Earth has never seen, falling through history from a time when humanity's greatest enemy was a race known as the Daleks. The Doctor and Nyssa visit Stockbridge for the final time, to confront the terrible secret buried at its heart. The storm clouds are gathering... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Site administration